


Try Me

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Haru is confronted by directors in the boardroom. Will she cave under the pressure?





	Try Me

The directors in the room look at her,  
But she remains unfazed.  
She’s been through situations bitter,  
And battled a god so crazed.

They think she’s just a sheep,  
Easily herded by a throng,  
She’ll prove to these creeps,  
That they’re all dead wrong.

She’s sunk a treacherous detective,  
Put him six feet under,  
Rendered a politician defective,  
By splitting his Shadow asunder.

The trail that she’s blazed,  
Is littered with foes,  
Some quickly razed,  
Others drowned in death throes.

She fires them a glare of steel,  
Daring them to play this game.  
They wither under her ardent zeal,  
Hanging their heads in shame.

They sought a lamb but found a fiend,  
Presiding over their domain,  
After this knowledge that they’ve gleaned,  
They’ll never try this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 7 of Haru Week (Friends/Enemies)! I realized that my two latest works of Haru are pretty dark, and that I LOVE writing her like this. Happy reading!


End file.
